


Forever Adapted

by Marsupeler



Series: Forever Changing [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Badass!Castiel, Highschool (not AU), Jet and Len comeback, M/M, School Lockdown, School Shootings, Winged!Castiel, badass!Dean, deaged!Dean, deaged!castiel, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: #2 (of the Forever Changed Series) Dean and Castiel have chosen the Apple Pie Life (kind of), but it hasn't chosen them. Jet and Len escape from their transports and now seek revenge, finding the deaged hunter and (ex)angel at a Highschool... The BAU is called in... Go read 'Forever Changed' First... if you already have, SHUT AND READ THIS thank you!





	

Dean really hated this. He was sitting in English 10, twiddling with his amulet. Castiel was across the room, head in his hands as his pencil glided across his paper that was supposed to be used for notes, but was turned into his latest art canvas. Mrs. Kelly never really paid mind to Dean's or Castiel's obvious ignorance to her lectures. They were pacing the classes with straight A's. Dean guessed it was kind of cheating that they had already grown up and knew most of this stuff, Cas being an Angel and having this stuff hardwired into him, and Dean having to fake be an FBI agent every few weeks out of a month. But no one knew they were really supposed to be in their thirties. But that's what you get when a Witch decides to use you and your best friend as spell-testers and turns you into teenagers.

Dean placed his pen down, letting out a sigh as he looked at the clock, still having thirty minutes left till the bell rang for lunch. Dean rested his head in his hands, looking blankly at the head of the girl in front of him. He had made a deal with Sam, if they were really going to try to get that Apple Pie life, or close to it, they were doing it as best as they could, which meant that Dean and Castiel were going to be inrolled in school, and they weren't allowed to drop out, and they had to try their best. They still went on hunts, just not as intense as it used to be, they had to do their actual homework before research, and they could only go out to take care of the beasts on weekends or holidays. Also the interviews were done by the 'adults': Sam, Bobby, Gabriel, ect.

Dean glanced back at the clock, and groaned when the large hands had only moved five minutes worth. He looked back at Castiel, who was fiddling with his 'braclets', more like cufflinks. The gold shined, like it was a beautiful peice of jewlery, elogant engravings littered around the circlets. It was a lie, they hurt, they could never come off, they were evil. They bound his friend's grace in, and trapping his wings out. They made his angel human.

All of a sudden the bellrang and everyone flooded out, ready to go to lunch. Dean waited for Castiel to get to him.

"How'd you do on your Essay?" Dean asked. He had gotten a 92%, having forgotten to indent a paragraph or two.

"I got a 63." Cas blushed. "A few times I switched to Enochian. She said I could revise it, and get a better grade."

"That's cool." Dean smiled. He stepped to the side to avoid students as they rushed to the cafitria for today's unedible trash. Dean was probably going to eat it anyways.

"HEY! WINCHESTER!" A voice boomed. Dean gritted his teeth. He may have been an adult at one point; an adult that kicked ass and took names. He was not an adult now; just a teen in a teenish, shortish body. And he was surrounded by judgey-teen people, whose jobs were to judge and hate upon. The person who belonged to that voice was no different, and a little worse than the rest.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Dean growled, slipping his hand out of Castiel's, turning to the Captian of the Football team. Dean could drop this guy so fast, but he had promised Sam to be normal, to have that Apple Pie life, which meant he couldn't all of a sudden be able to drop a guy larger and 'stronger' than him.

"My dad is the preacher at the church, and I asked him what fags did when they died. Because certianly they don't make it to heaven." Jackson and his goons all howled in laughter. Kassidy, his girlfriend, also laughed.

"No, God does not care for one's sexual orientent. He does, however, care about one's douchey-ness." Castiel stated, cocking his head to the side and looking at the asshole with a confused look. "Did you purhaps ask your father where assholes went?"

Jackson sneered as an 'ooh' went through the crowd.

"And what would you know about God?" Jackson sneered. Dean was about to laugh in the jock's face, but saw the slight shifts from Castiel's trenchcoat, which covered his wings, his angel wings.

Before Dean could distract the conversation to a less touchey subject the emergancy lights started to flash and the PA clicked on.

"Code Red, this is not a drill. Get to a classroom and stay down. An intruder is in the school." Over and over again the automated message rang through the hallways, which became even more chaotic.

Time sped up and all of a sudden an teacher is them into her classroom. It was Mrs. Kelly. She stuck her head out of the door one more time to see if anymore students were out. That's when the shooting started, the students who hadn't gotten into a classroom just yet fell to the ground dead, blood pooling around them. Mrs. Kelly fell too, a bullet wound between her eyes. Dean acted fast, kicking the dead teacher out into the hallway and shutting the door, locking it.

"Oh my GOD." Kassidy screamed. "WE'RE ALL GONING TO DIE!"

"We will if you don't shut up." Dean growled, but the girl did shut her pie hole. She turned to sob into Jackson's shoulder.

"What the fuck, man. Why would you say something like that?" Theo, another football player who thinks he was raised in the hood. He was one of those stereo black people who thought they were in a gang and could stomach killing people. He was just a stupid teenager though.

"Because she was going to draw their attention to this room. Or do you want a bullet in your face?" Dean asked. He hated situations like these.

"Just everyone calm down for right now. Brett, go check the school phone line, see if they've cut it. If they didn't call the police." Castiel said calmly.

Brett was about to, but Jackson stopped him.

"Who made you two the descion makers?" Jackson seethed through his gritting teeth. "I'm the Football Captian, I know how to lead people."

"Alright, what should we do?" Dean asked, not caring who was incharge, just caring that they got out of here alive.

"Uh-.." Jackson looked around. "We could break the window and go out of it."

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "And make that three story drop that would break most of our bones in our body, if it doesn't kill us."

"What about.." Jackson tried again.

"Look, me and Cas have already been in situations like this, we know how to get out of here alive with toothpast and a peice of string with our hands tied together around a support beam. That's why we're incharge." Dean explained.

"That was a weird day." Castiel nodded.

"YOu guys are freakin' insane, man." Theo shook his head. "I don't want to die." Dean and Castiel nodded, then went back to their leader personas.

"Brett, go check the phone." Castiel said again and this time the guy did, only to get dialtone.

"What do we do now?" Kassidy cried.

"It's ok. The principle probably already called the cops as soon as he realised there was someone here." Castiel said, his voice still calm.

"Now we empty our pockets, anything and everything in a pile." Dean stated, placing his wallet on the floor as a starter. Ouside the door more shooting was happening, people screamed as doors were kicked in and people started to die.

Kassidy was still crying and Brett looked like he was about to join her. Jackson shivered and Theo kept glancing worriedly at their own door. Dean and Castiel dumped their bookbags out. Dean picked up his pocketknife and made a cut to his hand.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Theo gasped as he watched Dean paint the door with his own blood.

"A sigil that'll make this room go unnoticed, as long as we don't make too much noise." Dean explained.

"You people are insane." Jackson breathed. "Magic isn't real, dipshits." Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Castiel.

"I need a flight feather." He asked. "And some Jade."

"Lucky we were trapped in Mrs. Kelly's classroom." Castiel smirked, shimming off his trenchcoat, while he walked to the teacher's desk. She had a particular liking for tea, her favorite being Jade. Castiel took a packet and ripped it open, pooring the contents in Dean's hand.

"Alright, what about your flight feather for your stupid spell. We all emptied our bags, and no one has a bird." Jackson sneered. He had tried to call the cops with his phone, but the school was so adoment in blocking all signal from the grounds.

"Why are you taking... off.. shirt?" Kassidy sniffled, but soon stopped as Castiel took off his shirt, revealing his back. More specifically his wings. He unfurled them to their full compasitty, filling up the whole room.

"We don't need a bird." Dean laughed. "Don't touch them." Dean bit as Kassidy stretched her hand out. Dean reached out and plucked a reasonable flight wing. "Plus a bird would be all but useless for this spell. We needed an angel's feather."

"An angel?" Brett's face looked like he was about to shit his pants. Though his question went unanswered.

Everyone was still shocked as Castiel put away his wings and replaced his shirt and coat. He started going through the things that had as Dean finished the sigil. It glowed for a second as it activated.

//\\\

Outside the whole school was surrounded by cops and helicopters. And the FBI. Parents of students were behind taped lines, crying and worring about their family. The school had been raided by a whole group of people, which was lead by two phsycopaths that had escaped from their transport vehicles a year ago.

Reid was looking at Lebanon Highschool, thinking about all those students and faculty in there.

"I hate cases like this." Rossi sighed. "Lets see if we can make contact to the inside." He picked up the phone that connects directly to the school lines. A few rings and someone from inside answered the building.

"Who is this?" A gruff voice growled.

"This is Agent Rossi from the FBI."

"Ya here to take my demands?" The Unsub asked. "Well here's what I want. I want the Sinner and the angel. That's all we want. The angels took our family and now we want them back."

Rossi sighed.

"Can you send out the ones who aren't the sinner or the angel? You don't need them, do you?"

"I guess we don't." The man mussed. "'ight. We'll let the ones who aint the ones we need out, but I don't want no cops waitin' for them. They can run over to y'all on their own."

"Alright." Rossi waved his team to go spread the news to the other cops. "Can you tell us how many cassualties there have been?"

"Nah." The man responded. "The first round gonna come out now." A small side door to the school was open and one at a time kids and adults flooded out of the building, running to the waiting authorities and their loved ones.

//\\\

Castiel help up Dean's cell phone. It was an old enough that the technology to block signal didn't effect it.

"Man, what is that?" Theo laughed.

"It's about to contact some people that could help." Dean said, looking out the window, seeing the police bracade. They had already weeded out what could be useful and what couldn't, which was pushed to the side against the wall. Everything else was packed up into Dean's bag, just incase they needed to make a quick break and needed these things.

"Who are you calling?" Brett asked.

"FBI." Dean stated, pointing to the huge black trailer with the huge three letter acrynyme.

"Here." Castiel handed over a slightly crumpled business card.

"Who is this?" The voice sounded a little asasperated and pissed.

"Agent Reid?" Dean asked, just to make sure.

"Dean?" The agent sighed. "I'm kind of busy with this..."

"School intrustion. We're kind of in the middle of it. Apple Pie Life, or trying to. Look, I think Jet and Len escaped jail." Dean stated.

"Damnit, where are you?" There was another voice, maybe it was Morgan's, but it had been a year, and Dean didn't really know the guy for that long.

"In a classroom, we made it harder to find, there are three others in with us. Full on warzone. Is Sam and Gabriel with you?"

"Not with us, they might be in the crowd." Suddenly Hotches voice was talking. "The Shepherd brothers are looking for you and Castiel. They have made a whole group of followers. It looks like their families of used vessels."

"There could be a ton of people in here, Hotch. Alot of people became vessels during Cas's and Rapheal's pissing match a few years back. The apocolipse and even the seals had a lot of angels down on Earth." Dean sighed. "How many do you suspect are in here?"

"Apocalipse? No, man, there was no Apocalipse." Theo gave a nervous laugh, but stopped when Cas rolled his eyes.

"It was stopped."

"By who?" Jackson asked.

"By me, and Dean, and his brother Sam." Castiel smirked. "But that doesn't matter, now that matters is getting everyone here out."

"Exactly, Castiel, are those wings for show or for real?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, Not really. We've been trying, but it's difficult without my grace, I've actually broken my leg the last time I tried going off Bobby's roof." Castiel smiled sheepishly.

"You said that was from a car accedient." Kassidy scowled.

"I fell on a car." Cas shrugged.

"People are going out of the school." Brett said from his window.

"We made a deal. They won't kill anyone if they aren't Dean and Castiel. But you two they want, and they want either dead or what they didn't finish last year." Hotch warned. Both teens shivered and Castiel's wings quacked.

"Find out who's getting out, that means the majority of the inturders are that way." Dean said. "If we can go through the halls that arent crowded by gun weilding humans."

There was muffled words and shuffling from the other end of the phone.

"Latest batch were from the science hall on the second floor, about five minutes ago." Reid said. "What floor are you on?"

"The third." Kassidy said. "On the east wing, the tenth grade English hall."

"One second-" Reid said and there was more muffled talk. Taking his oppertunity Dean turned to Castiel.

"You have your Angel Blade?" Dean asked, and on cue Cas flicked his wrist and the small sword was clasped in his hands. Theo gasped and backed away. "It's ok, if we wanted to ki- If we wanted to act upon our want to kill you, you'd be long gone and never found." Dean's lips quirked up at the other student's unease. It was kind of payback for all the crap they had put Cas and him through the whole freakin' year. Man, Highschoolers were huge bags of dicks, well somewhere.

"They're going bottom to top, so they'll be headed your way. They should have a few more classrooms to clear in the west wing of the second floor. So go now, and keep on call." Morgan relayed to the trapped teens.

"If they find us?" Brett asked, scared.

"Self defense, kid." Dean said, taking out his pocket knife and handing it to Jackson. "Only for emergancies." He grabbed two more pocket knifes from where the false bottom of his bag. He handed on to Theo and then turned to Brett and Kassidy. "Which one of you wants it. It's for protection and safty, and you might have to use it."

"I'll take it." Kassidy said, squaring her shoulders. "My older brother is in the Marians, he taught me some self defense."

"Alright." Dean nodded.

"What about you?" Brett asked.

"I'll be fine. You guys stay behind me and Cas, those knifes are for last option kind of things. Once we leave this room the spell will drop, so there's no going back." Dean felt bad, he was war-talking a bunch of teenagers, getting them ready for a battle, but it was for their own safty. Once done, he walked to the door, looking back to make sure no one would protest.

"Alright, Dr. Reid, we're heading out now." Castiel relayed to the phone that he was holding.

"Once you boys are out of the building, Jet and Len will just let the rest of the students out on their own." Reid said back.

Dean opened the door.  
//\\\

Sam returned to the bunker just past noon, Dean and Castiel should be home in about two hours, so Sam had the rest of the day to himself. It was kind of weird having your older brother and his boyfriend suddenly having to go to Highschool. It was extra weird when adults commented on Sam's 'parenting skills' when Dean was being a polite 'kid'. It was weird when the reason Dean was so polite being that he hadn't grown up in this generation where manners were forgotten. It was weird that people thought Dean was Sam's son, oh god that was the weirdest.

Sam stretched out on the couch, ready to relax after ganking a windigeo in the Shanadoah Mountians in Virginia. It was different not having Dean as back up, but Dean wanted an Apple Pie Life, or close to it. He wanted to break away from the harshness of hunting, and Sam was proud of him, proud of Castiel too. It was tough choosing to go to highschool and not be that 'fancy-free' hunter with no care in the world. They were doing so well too.

Sam shook his head, not wanting his thoughts to go any deeper thinking than that. He took a swig of water and turned on his tv. It was on the news.

'-On the scene is our reporter, Dianne." A male voice stated. Sam was about to switch the channel, when all of a sudden Dean and Cas's school was on screen surrounded by an onslaught of police task force, helicopters and even FBI vans.

"Thank you, Tom." Dianne said on her microphone, the school behind her. "For those of you who have just joined, a radical group have radded Lenanon Highschool at 10:35 am today. They have agreed to let students out, but they are looking for two students in particular. There have been fifteen confirmed kills. ..." Sam's mind went blank after that, nothing this woman was saying was going through his head. He shot up, ready to go to the school in a second, his brother was in there, Cas was in there.

"Oh shit." Sam gasped, realising that Gabriel probably didn't know yet. "Gabriel? Gabe, I need you." Sam shouted, knowing that the archangel wasn't like Cas, he didn't come when called. Sam tried to make it sound as urgent as possible though, still rushing around to find the keys to the Impala he had just put down.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, furrowing his brow, whatching the taller Winchester run around like a headless chicken. He looked to the tv that still had the school coverage. "Oh shit."

"We need to get there now." Sam got out of his little panic and turned to the angel, who nodded and grasped the moose's shoulders. In the blink of an eye the two were in the front of the crowd of people. Sam looked around, trying to find Dean, hoping that he and Castiel have gotten out again. Demons, Angels, Freakin' Levethian; they were easy, Sam got them. Humans were unprodictable and crazy, they didn't have a lore that placed them in a set of rules they had to follow. Agency was a gift, but sometimes people didn't deserve to recieve gifts.

"Sam, Gabriel." Sam looked up to see a familiar FBI agent rushing towards them. Her name was GG? No, it was JJ. "Good, Jet and Len are in that building, the ones from the last time we meet. They have a team of them, all looking for Dean and Castiel.." JJ briefed them on the situation, explaining their deal, and their plan to get everyone out alive. Gabriel nodded.

"I could just puff in there and get them all out." Gabriel stated, his voice slightly histeric. Castiel was Gabriel's brother too, and Cas was human, if he got stabbed in the chest now, he wouldn't be able to just pull it out with disinterest. He was in as much trouble as Dean is.

"That could set them off. They would know your brothers were in there." JJ said sadly. "I know it's difficult, but we will get them out."

//\\\

Jackson was never this scared in his life. He almost puked when they stepped over Mrs. Kelly's body. There were more in the hallway, like a start to a Zombie Apocolipse movie.

The first offenser they encounter was swiftly taken out, knocked unconscious, by Castiel, doing this 'I'm a super-secret-spy' move that blew Jackson's mind. It was weird to see the outcastes, the ones who he picked on, saving his life. They should have wanted him for dead, but here they were, being badasses and saving lives.

"Sam and Gabriel just arrived." The agent on the phone said in a soft whisper. "We can't let them go in though."

"Thought as much." Dean muttered. "We're approaching the East wing Emergancy staircase." It was like watching a spy movie, but 100% more terrifying.

"They'll be coming up the West side, so you need to go now, try not to stop until you get out of here, ok." Dean nodded and pocket the phone. Castiel openned the door and rushed everyone on. They couldn't run, but they had to go fast, with light foots. Jackson cringed at his footsteps echoing through the stairwell. Kassidy had taken off her heels, leaving them in the room, but still her feet made a soft 'thub'. Theo was more lumbering, and Bret was like a chipmunk. Dean and Castiel weren't making a sound, effortlessly going faster, quieter and more objectifing than any of them. Dean had taken the unconscious man's gun, keeping it in front of him, while Castiel readied his sword, and still they look at ease, like this was their element.

"Stop." Dean held up his hand. They were at the second floor landing. People were running past the door, more baddies and students.

"What kind of angel are you?" Kassidy suddenly whispered. Castiel looked ready to argue that this wasn't the time, but Kassidy opened her mouth again. "Are you like a...a Guardian Angel?"

"I'm a Seraph, think warrior. I've trained in Heavan's ranks. Now shut up." Castiel hushed harshly.

"Alright." Dean put down his hand and gestured for everyone to start moving again. Castiel and Dean know took oppisite ends of the group. Dean was in the front, while Castiel was in the back.

They made it down the the first floor landing, which also had an emergancy exsit. Sadly there was a gaurd there. He turned and lifted his gun. His finger was twitching at the trigger, and a shot rang out. Kassidy held a hand to her mouth, and Theo wasn't doing much better. Brett couldn't keep it in. Jackson almost hurled too, but he swollowed the bale that started to clog his throat. Dean stepped over the body he just shot in between the eyes, stepping over the blood that was pooring out of the man's body and opened the door to the outside.

They stumbled out, and once they were a man with light brown hair appeared in front of them and grabbed them. In an instant Jackson was on the ground hacking his gutts out, his head was dizy and disorriented. Kassidy was next to him, puking also. He looked around after the moment left and they were behind the taped off area, safely with the Cops.

"About time, Gabriel." Dean joked with the older man. "Thinking you could get that 106th kill outa me?"

"You know me, Dean-o, always ready to see where you'll land, I had my money on Hell again, but Sam says you belong in Heavan." The man, Gabriel, chuckled. "And you." He turned to Cas, dragging the seraph into a bone crushing hug. "Don't you ever go to human school again. Mud monkeys, all of them."

"Gab- your killing me." Cas breathed.

"Wait, you mean, like the Archangel, Gabriel." Jackson hadn't been lying about his father.

"You gotta problem with that, kid?" The man turned to him, lollipop in his mouth, but damn was he not threatening.

"O-of course not." Jackson gulped. Before anything else transfered FBI agents came to them.

//\\\

Dean looked up at Hotch and Reid with a sidelong smile.

"Apple Pie Life, what can you do?" Dean joked.

"Winchesters, you boys... Usually when one goes to school, they don't drag a bunch of kids into the supernatural world." Morgan walked up to them.

"How would you know? You've only been to school once." Dean joked.

"Alright, we have to stay here to make the arrest, but you two can leave with your brothers. Like we said before, call if you need anything. Hopefully next time it'll because Castiel tried flying off Singer's roof." Rossi ruffled the boys' hair, then shooed them off to Sam and Gabriel.

It was time to make their arrest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Shutting up and Reading another story of mine. Again if you want another installment, and/or you want something different, I am open to prompts and crap so just comment, I love comments, Comments make me happy and all sparkley like a freakin' unicorn. Yes, Comments and Prompts and Ideas or anything, Love y'all and Shut up and go read my other crap!!!


End file.
